In recent years, the way of making up the face (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) has been diversified. It has become difficult, particularly for a person who has no sufficient knowledge about makeup to select appropriate makeup from countless numbers of options for makeup, because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try, judge and compare various types of makeup.
To address the above problem, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose techniques in which makeup which suits for features of the face is selected, a simulation image of the face in a case where the selected makeup is applied is generated and presented. In the techniques described in PTL 1 and PTL 2 (hereinafter, referred to as “related art”), a captured image of the face to which makeup is to be applied (hereinafter, simply referred to as the “face”) is acquired, the features of the face are extracted, and makeup which suits for the features of the face is selected based on a selection criterion determined in advance. Further, in the related art, the simulation image is generated by superimposing, on the acquired image, an image indicating a state of makeup when the selected makeup is applied to the face, and displayed.
With such related art, it is possible to judge whether or not makeup is good or had by narrowing down a target for which the simulation image is to be generated to makeup which suits for the features of the face without actually applying makeup. That is, with the related art, it is possible to select appropriate makeup with less time and effort.